


Only fools fall for you

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad boy!stiles, Cigarettes, Hazael is here, M/M, Romance, alternative universe, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Venga, Stiles –Del otro lado del rin está el mismo chico rubio con el que pasa de vez en cuando. Tiene el pómulo izquierdo morado y una gran marca amarilla en sus costillas, rastro de algún moretón que poco a poco está muriendo.<br/>-Cierra la boca, Whittemore –Es todo lo que dice antes de estrellar su puño contra la mejilla del otro chico que responde de la misma manera con apenas unos segundos de diferencia. Derek se queda observando el cuerpo pálido plagado de lunares que pertenece a Stiles mientras se da de golpes con alguien más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only fools fall for you

1

Derek lo ve pasar todas las tardes, siempre con la mochila colgando del hombro izquierdo, los audífonos rojos haciendo contraste con su piel blanca y el cigarrillo entre los dedos acercándose ocasionalmente a su boca como si fuera algo completamente normal en su persona. Camina despacio, mirando a los lados antes de cruzar la calle, en ocasiones mirando al cielo y en otras dándoles un vistazo a ellos. A los jugadores que todas las tardes se juntan a jugar basquetbol como modo de perder el tiempo. Los mira durante no más se cinco segundos así que Derek da por hecho que nunca lo ha mirado, que no importa si es él quien está encestando cuando pasa, el chico no lo mira, no lo hace en el mundo, no sabe que en algún lugar de la galaxia Derek Hale existe y piensa en él.

En el largo de sus piernas, en sus labios bonitos exhalando el humo del tabaco que poco a poco le acorta la vida.

Hay veces en las que pasa acompañado de un chico rubio completamente agudo en todos sus bordes. El otro chico no fuma pero si pelea, se da cuenta la quinta vez que pasan juntos, ambos tienen moretones en la barbilla y el rubio cara de Ken está bebiéndose una lata de Jack Daniel’s.

Derek comienza a preguntarse en ese momento que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza al sentirse atraído hacia ese chico al que quiere inventarle un nombre.

2

Derek se decide a hablarle un jueves por la tarde. Se puso sus mejores shorts, su mejor camiseta sin mangas y se arregló el cabello. Nunca antes se había arreglado el cabello para ir a jugar y es lo primero que nota Isaac cuando lo ve llegar.

-No deberías –Es todo lo que dice antes subirse las mangas de la sudadera para empezar a estirarse.

El sol a penas quiere empezar a esconderse, todavía se ven sus rayos acariciando el paisaje de Beacon Hills mientras ellos botan la pelota una y otra vez sin importarles el sudor que recorre sus cuerpos como una medida de defensa contra el calor.

El chico del cigarro pasa media hora antes ese día, lleva la mochila colgando del hombro derecho y va prendiendo su cigarrillo con un encendedor que parece querer morir. Por primera vez no lleva los audífonos puestos y Derek lo toma como una señal del destino para acercarse a él. Se saca rápidamente la camiseta sucia y se pone una seca a toda prisa.

Isaac le mira negando con la cabeza desde el otro extremo pero no dice nada, Isaac a veces nunca dice nada y Derek no sabe si lo hace porque sabe que no le va a responder o porque no puede ponerle orden a sus palabras.

Derek se salta la valla con la mochila firmemente agarrada a sus hombros y no responde ante los gritos de sus compañeros de juego cuando le preguntan a donde va. Derek corre y lo alcanza justo antes de que cruce la calle, ya lleva el cigarro en sus labios y está expulsando el humo.

-Disculpa –Carraspea en cuanto habla porque su voz se siente un poco oxidada en el interior de su garganta y se pregunta si debió lavarse los dientes durante más tiempo esa tarde. El chico del cigarro a penas le dirige una mirada cuando empiezan a cruzar la calle. El aire le mueve el cabello castaño en todas direcciones, su piel se vuelve ligeramente rosa y los lunares le resaltan muchísimo más.

-¿Sí? –Derek se siente un poco pequeño cuando se gira a verlo, apenas un par de segundos antes de mirar de nuevo a la carretera vacía por la que están caminando, justo por en medio con nada más que las farolas como compañía.

-¿Me prestas tu encendedor? –Los ojos del castaño se giran entonces hacia Derek, completamente oscuros por la falta de iluminación, se fijan en los suyos y sonríe.

-Tú no fumas –Derek se mira a si mismo de arriba abajo buscando algún indicio de lo que pudo haberlo delatado. –Eres un atleta –Dice el chico dejando salir el humo entre palabras.

-¿Por lo menos puedes decirme tu nombre? –Derek se detiene cuando el castaño lo hace. Es ligeramente más bajo a pesar de sus botas, más delgado y un poco pálido, pero no del tipo insano, sino del tipo natural, de esas personas que no importa cuánto tiempo pasen bajo la luz del sol, nunca tienen ninguna reacción hacia él.

-Sí, podría –El chico tira la colilla al suelo  y la pisa sin ni siquiera mirarla –Pero no lo voy a hacer –Derek se queda de pie a mitad del camino, mirando como levanta su mano por encima de su cabeza despidiéndose sin decirle ni una sola palabra más.

3

Derek se encuentra al chico tres días después. Está sentado sobre una barda con el mismo chico rubio a su lado y otro de cabello negro que lo está abrazando mientras se ríen de algo a lo que es completamente ajeno.

Debajo de ellos hay unos chicos peleándose, dándose golpes como si para eso hubieran llegado al mundo. Derek se detiene unos segundos y se siente ridículo al darse cuenta que no hay forma en la que el chico pudiera mirarlo a él en lugar de a las personas que lo rodean.

4

Los padres de Derek son dueños de un gimnasio, ubicado a la orilla de Beacon Hills. Cualquiera pensaría que pocas personas irían a ese lugar pero la verdad es que hay gente que cruza la ciudad en auto únicamente para subirse a una caminadora durante una hora.

Derek se pasa por ahí cada vez que le dicen que cubra a algún instructor que no puede ir. No le gusta mucho la idea pero lo hace porque en algún momento deberá vivir ahí como su hermana Laura para asegurarse que no sucede nada malo.

Es entonces cuando lo vuelve a ver.

Al principio no lo reconoce porque su cabello está húmedo por el sudor, su espalda está desnuda y sus manos están enfundadas en guantes negros con la parte de los dedos descubierta. Tiene el labio inferior roto y una sonrisa en sus labios que no había visto en nadie cuerdo.

-Venga, Stiles –Del otro lado del rin está el mismo chico rubio con el que pasa de vez en cuando. Tiene el pómulo izquierdo morado y una gran marca amarilla en sus costillas, rastro de algún moretón que poco a poco está muriendo.

-Cierra la boca, Whittemore –Es todo lo que dice antes de estrellar su puño contra la mejilla del otro chico que responde de la misma manera con apenas unos segundos de diferencia. Derek se queda observando el cuerpo pálido plagado de lunares que pertenece a Stiles mientras se da de golpes con alguien más hasta que ambos se empiezan a reír.

Ambos tienen sangre en el rostro, los dedos ligeramente molidos y uno de ellos tiene un rasguño en la pierna, no sabe quién es porque cuando se dejan caer sobre la colchoneta sus piernas quedan entrelazadas. Pies descalzos completamente llenos de pequeñas costras cuyo origen Derek no quiere conocer.

-¿Te herí? –Pregunta Stiles llevando su mano a la cabeza de Whittemore.

-No empieces con mariconadas –Ambos vuelven a reír antes de que otros dos chicos técnicamente los arrastren fuera del lugar. Uno de ellos es el moreno que antes había abrazado a Stiles.

Derek no sabía que este tipo de entrenamiento se llevaba a cabo en el gimnasio y está a punto de ir a hablar con Laura cuando Stiles repara en él. Sus ojos castaños chocan con los suyos. El chico le dirige una sonrisa demasiado pequeña antes de alejarse en dirección a las duchas con Whittemore dándole la vista perfecta de los músculos de su espalda tensándose conforme se estira.

No le dice nada a Laura ni a nadie más.

5

-¡Stiles! –Es el quinto jueves consecutivo en el que Derek aborda al chico del cigarro, como Isaac lo sigue llamando a pesar de que ahora tiene un nombre.

Stiles gira la cabeza para verlo, nuevamente no lleva audífonos, como los últimos jueves y una parte de Derek quiere creer que lo hace porque espera a que le hable.

Le hace señas para que lo espere y aunque Boyd le grita que no puede dejar el partido, se va. Toma su mochila, la lanza por encima del cerco y Stiles camina directamente hacia ella para recogerla.  Es la primera vez que lo hace y algo se remueve en el interior del estómago de Derek.

-Te vi el otro día –Dice Derek recibiendo su mochila. Stiles no lleva ningún cigarrillo en la boca y eso lo hace sentirse más en confianza.

-¿A sí? –La chaqueta de mezclilla no parece suficiente para ese clima de mierda que ha estado azotando Beacon Hills durante las últimas semanas pero no hace ningún comentario.

-Ibas caminando con tu novio –Stiles le arquea las cejas –El chico de cabello negro.

-Oh –Derek se queda mirando a Stiles a pesar de que él ya está viendo al frente de nuevo. Hay una pequeña banca a unos cuantos metros de ellos que siempre les pide sentarse pero no lo hacen. –No es mi novio.

-¿No? –Derek intenta no sonar tan aniñado como seguramente lo es, porque aunque la diferencia de edad no parece mucha tal vez Stiles sea un poco más grande que él.

-Es el novio de Jackson –Dice Stiles moviendo suavemente sus pies mientras esperan a que pase un carro, es una todoterreno negra con vidrios abajo y unos cuantos chicos asomándose por la ventanilla. Gritan algo al pasar cerca de ellos y luego se dan de reversa hasta detenerse justo en frente.

-¡Stiles! –Un chico pelirrojo baja del auto antes de cualquiera pueda decir nada -¿Tu novio? –Todos dentro del auto se ríen.

-Cierra la boca, Jack –El pelirrojo se pasa la mano por la cabeza rapada -¿No tienes una hermana  a la que ir a acusar?

-¡Sube, Stiles! –Grita un chico desde el interior del auto –Trae a la princesa.

-Vete a la mierda, Ash –Hay más risas en el interior del auto.

Derek se siente pequeño, casi a punto de desaparecerse contra el asfalto.

-Tranquilo, Stilinski –El chico del volante tira el cigarro por la ventana y casi cae a los pies de Derek –Sólo los estamos invitando a una fiesta.

Stiles se rasca un poco el puente de la nariz antes de girarse a ver a Derek. 

-No hay problema. –Dice apretando la correa de su mochila, a pesar de que quiere que Stiles se niegue y termine de hacer el camino hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Ok –La mano de Stiles está en su muñeca mucho antes de que Derek sea consciente en que lo está subiendo a la cabina trasera una camioneta llena de gente que no conoce y que nunca habría querido conocer.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro lo mira fijamente, tiene los ojos hundidos y lo que está fumando tiene 100% la pinta de ser marihuana.

-Derek –Su nombre se desliza fácilmente de sus labios, sintiendo que si no lo hace pueden suceder cosas malas.

-¿Y en qué universidad estudias, Derek? –Pregunta el chico haciendo una maniobra un tanto extraña que para el moreno no tiene ningún sentido hasta que se da cuenta que un chico un poco más grande ocupó su lugar y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.

-En la local –Stiles recibe la cerveza que el estaban ofreciendo al moreno y la devuelve a los dos chicos que van ocupando el asiento del copiloto.

-Deja de hacer preguntas –Ordena Stiles antes de recargarse en el asiento, su hombro justo encima del Derek, sus brazos tocándose hasta la punta de sus dedos y por primera vez Derek siente que puede morir en paz.

6

Derek sabe quiénes son los Whittemore y también los Stilinski y se pregunta qué harían si vieran a sus hijos de pie sobre el techo de un auto cada uno con una bomba casera en sus manos  y apuntando en dirección a un enorme muñeco hecho de pienso y fango, con unos ojos terriblemente rojos, sin boca.

-¡Rápido! –Grita Jack, el pelirrojo rapado. Lleva una cantidad industrial de alcohol en su sangre. Stiles le da un trago a la botella de whisky que Jackson tenía en sus manos y lanza con todas sus fuerzas.

El muñeco comienza a arder cuando las dos botellas colisionan encima de su cabeza. Derek se estremece ante la música estridente en un idioma desconocido que llena absolutamente todo el lugar. Jackson se desliza por encima del auto como si estuvieran acostumbrado y choca sus labios con los del chico de cabello negro.

-¿Quieres irte? –La voz de Stiles hace que se sobresalte de nuevo –Podemos irnos en cualquier momento.

-Creo que sí –Stiles le sonríe, tan pequeño que parece no hacerlo, pero el fuego alumbra su rostro creando formas abstractas y Derek no está seguro de si en realidad lo hizo.

Stiles se sube al auto en el que había estado parado antes, saca las llaves de la guantera y le abre la puerta del copiloto. Derek no ha soltado su mochila en todo ese tiempo, ni tampoco la de Stiles, no porque él se lo pidiera, sino porque creía que de esa manera iba  a estar más protegido.

Salen del interior del bosque encontrándose con otros autos que les suenan el claxon y gritan cosas que Stiles a veces responde y a veces no.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Pregunta Stiles, acaba de prender un cigarrillo color azul y el humo se escapa por su nariz.

-Veinte –El castaño asiente –Estoy en mi segundo año.

-Perdón por traerte –Es todo lo que dice durante el resto del camino. Derek abre la boca en algunas ocasiones queriendo decir algo pero nunca logra su cometido porque siente que no tiene absolutamente nada que decir o por lo menos nada importante.

7

Stiles comienza a preguntarle sobre él el siguiente jueves, ambos sentados en la banca por primera vez con dos latas de coca cola y una hamburguesa de dos dólares sobre sus piernas. Por primera vez Stiles no tiene intenciones de fumar y Derek se alegra.

-¿También vas a la universidad? –Stiles asiente -¿Qué estudias?

-No quieres saber –Es todo lo que dice y el resto de su vida sigue siendo un completo misterio para Derek.

8

El siguiente jueves Stiles pasa acompañado de Jackson y su novio. Los tres compartiendo una confidencialidad de la que Derek se siente completamente excluido porque él no es así, no es como Stiles y jamás lo será.

-¿Listo para el partido? –Pregunta Isaac cuando lo ve en clases. Tiene el cabello más corto que antes y las uñas mordidas.

-¿No lo estoy siempre? –Isaac se ríe y le da un golpe en el hombro. Vuelven a prestar atención a la historia del cólera y no hablan en lo que resta de la clase.

Derek pasa toda la semana pensando en cómo invitar a Stiles a ver el partido cuando se lo encuentra el jueves. No está caminando ni tampoco está sentado en la banca. Está sentado en las gradas de la cancha con Jackson y su novio al lado. El chico de cabello moreno está en medio de ambos y llega un ridículo gorro con una mota azul.

-Mira quien vino –Le dice Boyd golpeando suavemente su costado. Stiles ondea un poco la mano en señal de saludo cuando sus ojos se encuentran. Derek trota hasta él sintiendo que el corazón va a salir huyendo de su cuerpo conforme se acerca.

-¿Qué te pasó? –Es todo lo que dice cuando se da cuenta de su labio partido y sus nudillos con costras.

-No fue nada –Dice Stiles –Un chico en un bar que no supo quedarse callado y… -Se interrumpe abruptamente cuando se da cuenta que sus dos acompañantes lo están viendo –Él quedó peor.

-Eso espero –Derek siente la necesidad de besar sus nudillos doloridos pero no lo hace.

-Hazael Halinski –Se presenta el chico del gorro –Y él es mi novio Jackson.

-Mucho gusto –Derek les sonríe intentando que el sol a punto de ocultarse no le impida ver el rostro de esos tres chicos que no encajan en el lugar.

-¡Derek! –Isaac le hace una seña con la mano llamándolo para empezar el partido.

Derek le dice esa noche a Stiles sobre el partido. Jackson y su novio van caminando muy por enfrente de ellos, ambos mirando el cielo nocturno haciendo gestos que delatan su plática sobre las constelaciones.

-¿Irías a verme? –Stiles no lo mira cuando se encoge de hombros –Será en el campo del pueblo –Continúa Derek –Por si te apetece.

-Claro –Es todo lo que responde antes de detenerse en señal de que hasta ahí llega su caminata.

-Nos vemos luego –Derek suspira antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse intentando no pensar en lo fácil que sería darse por vencido con él. Volver a dormir con normalidad y no girar la cabeza cada vez que siente el humo del cigarro llegar hasta su nariz.

9

 

Derek se prepara desde temprano para el partido de esa noche. Desayuna con su familia, recibe los elogios de todos y cuando se mira al espejo luego de la ducha se dice a si mismo que puede hacerlo.

El uniforme negro en lugar del rojo del BHHS le sienta mucho mejor. Combina con su cabello y hace que sus ojos sean el centro de atención.

-Lo vas a hacer bien –Le dice su madre antes de subirse al auto. Se siente como cuando era niño y asistió a su primer partido. Completamente nervioso, perdido entre lo que quiere hacer y lo que va a poder lograr, pero más que nada deseando que esté Stiles.

Cuanto tenía ocho preguntó en más de cinco ocasiones si iba a llegar el tío Peter, ahora no tenía nadie a quien preguntarle pero de verdad quería mirar a las gradas y que el chico esté ahí.

-¡Isaac! ¡Boyd! –Talia Hale les da un rápido abrazo a ambos antes de que Boyd sea abordado por una muy feliz Érica.

Derek mira hacia las gradas los cinco minutos previos al partido y cada vez que tiene ocasión pero nunca lo ve. Tras la séptima vez deja de voltear porque es obvio que no iba a ir, no tienen nada en común. Stiles seguramente está en una de esas fiestas donde el tema parece ser estar tan dopado que no puedes ni hablar, llenas de fuego y licor caro que otrofia los órganos.

Deja de pensar en nada y se concentra completamente en el partido. Porque su equipo lo merece.

La siguiente vez que voltea es para ver a su familia, sonreírle a su hermana menor y mostrarse contento frente a su mamá.

Es cuando lo ve, una chaqueta de mezclilla, un estúpido gorro con mota y un Ken humano. Los tres están sentados hasta arriba, tienen cara de querer morder a todos los que se acercan y están tan pegados que no se nota exactamente donde empieza uno y donde empieza el otro.

Derek atrapa sin querer la mirada de Stiles, un par de ojos color miel que en cuanto lo miran sonríen y aunque es un lugar cerrado, Derek está seguro que el sol acaba de salir.

10

 

La primera vez que se toman de la mano es el jueves siguiente. Están esperando a cruzar la calle y Derek roza sin querer los dedos de Stiles. El castaño no lo mira cuando busca los suyos hasta que sus manos están firmemente agarradas.

-Ya no te he visto fumar –Comenta Derek. De nuevo van caminando a mitad de la calle, como retando al destino a matarlos.

-Lo dejé –Responde Stiles tras pensarlo un poco. Derek sonríe antes de acercarse un poco más a él y llevar su mano libre hasta el cuello del de lunares. Recorre suavemente el mechón de cabello sobre su oreja y lo besa, despacio, sin importarle que un auto les suene el claxon al pasar junto a ellos.

Porque Stiles ha cambiado  y no porque Derek le quiera, sino porque Stiles le quiere  a él.


End file.
